DarkKnightmon
|-|Dark knightmon= Dark Knightmon is the fused figure of SkullKnightmon and Deadly Axemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. Dark Knightmon, who brings the older brother's ingenuity together with the younger brother's mobility, has become a first-class warrior. The skills of Dark Knightmon, who can use the "Twin Spear" it wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, and it is said there are few people powerful enough to fight Dark Knightmon fairly to its face and defeat it. While Dark Knightmon possesses that much competency, it will use any means to achieve its goals and won't hesitate to get its hands dirty, and sometimes it will even be willing to betray its own comrades. Dark Knightmon, who is furnished to an implacable depth with merit, is an opponent that you don't want to turn into an enemy, if you can help it. |-|Darkknightmon X= An increase in the power it possessed as a single Digimon caused it to reach the Ultimate level, resulting in this form. Its evil intentions have been amplified, and it now aims not only for the world but even for a place among the Seven Great Demon Lords. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: DarkKnightmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but is regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight Attribute-less Digimon | Mega-level Virus Type Dark Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: DarkKnightmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Spear Mastery, Martial Arts, Spatial Manipulation (Slashes with a axe capable of breaking down the walls between dimensions), Metal Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Air Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Erasure/Destruction), Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can lower the resistance to Metal and Energy based skills with Raging Machine, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his own speed), Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Body Control (Can liquefy himself into acid), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Life Manipulation (Can steal one's life force), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's). Pit Crusher and Blood Sucking (Bloodsucking in Digimon revolves around having one's information drawn out, their vital functions ceasing and them dying), Telekinesis and Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats)), Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Can drive others to utter insanity), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate himself thousands of times in seconds), Illusion Creation,, Shapeshifting, Mind Control, Transmutation, Phasing, Healing, Dream Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destroyer, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation,Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation |-|DarkKnightmon X=All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Fought Lilithmon) Speed: Immeasurable (Could keep up with Lilithmon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Lilithmon) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: Twin Spear Intelligence: Genius Intelligence. Possessing SkullKnightmon's ingenuity together with the Deadly Axemon's mobility, DarkKnightmon is a first-class warrior capable of fighting Lilithmon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. DarkKnightmon *'Twin Spear:' Stabs with its "Twin Spear". *'Choujigen Axe:' Slashes with an axe capable of breaking down the walls between dimensions. *'Treason Vortex:' Spins its "Twin Spear" to form a vortex of darkness. Notable Inherited Skills *'Spear Needle' *'Breast-eye Wink' *'Berserk Sword:' Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke. *'The Duel:' Slashes with its sword to send a spinning blade of air at the enemy. *'Grand Smash:' Blows the opponent away with its sword instead of cutting them. *'Night Raid:' Unleashes a cloud of Familiar Bats at its enemy. *'Bloody Stream:' Attacks by using a stream of red energy as a whip. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, either amplifying their doubts and driving them mad or putting them to sleep. *'Chrono Breaker:' Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Aqua Regia:' Liquefies itself into acid and swallows up its surroundings. *'Aqua Rage:' Spews powerful acid. *'Air Slicer:' Runs at the speed of light to cut down opponents. *'Denkousekka:' Raises its speed. DarkKnightmon X *'Cruel Tornado:' Crushes the opponent with a tornado created by its Vortex-Spear. *'Deadly Break Lost:' Splits the opponent apart with a cross-slash with its Cyclone Deathscythe. Key: DarkKnightmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Knights Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fusions Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users